The Gravity Falls Movie
by Animation101
Summary: An ordinary construction worker, thought to be the prophesied 'Special', is recruited to join a quest to stop an evil tyrant from taking over the universe. Retelling of The Lego Movie with GF and other Cartoon Charecters.
1. Teaser

**In July 2014**

**The World`s Greatest Heroes**

**Will Join Forces**

**For the Biggest Fanfiction**

**Ever**

**Assembled**

_(Dipper in a construction outfit walks up to a podium in a room of cartoons.)_

"Hello. I`m Dipper." Dipper says. "I`m just gonna come right out, I have no idea on what`s going on. At all."

**From the creator of My Friend is a Dream Demon**

_(Grunkle Stan is now on the podium in a wizard outfit)_

"My fellow master builders." Grunkle Stan says. "Including but not limited to… Spider-Man, Sandy Cheeks, Ariel, Aang, Soos-"

_(Soos is floating around in a spaceman suit)_

"Sup!" Soos says.

Grunkle Stan says. "Wakko Warner, Michelangelo, and the Looney Tunes. We have learned that Bill Cipher plans to end the world as we know it."

_(Everyone Gasps)_

"There is yet one hope. The special has arisen."

Dipper then says. "I think I got it. But, just in case…. Tell me the whole thing again. I wasn`t listening."

_(Everyone groans at Dipper and throws stuff at him)_

**Next Month**

_(Wendy and Dipper are on a motorcycle while Dipper screams)_

**The Fate of the World **

_(Wendy dodges some lasers shot by Gideon)_

**Is In His**

_(Dipper is on a hanglider with Grunkle Stan and Wendy on top with more lasers being shot on them)_

Dipper says. "I`m freaking out!

**Tiny**

**Noodle**

**Arms**

_(Dipper and Wendy are about to hold hands as they fall but an aircraft picks them and Grunkle Stan up)_

"Relax, Everybody. I`m here." Robbie says.

Dipper then says. "Goth-Man! AWESOME! Could you make one of these in Blue?"

Robbie then says. "I only work in black and sometimes very very dark grey."

**The Gravity Falls Movie**

_(Dipper is in a construction site with a hooded person looking for something)_

"Hey Pal. I hate to tell you this. But I don`t think you`re supposed to be here." Dipper says to the hooded person. "Well, Guess I'm going to have to report you-"

_(The person takes off the hood and is revealed to be Wendy)_

Dipper says. "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

_(Wendy looks at him weirdly and goes off to look some more)_

_(Dippers goes to follow her.)_

"Agh, No! Wait! Wait up!"

**July 2014**


	2. The Beginning

**Sorry, This was delayed until August, But it at least it`s here!**

**The Beginning**

A black floor is seen with lava pouring down on it, there is a castle in the distance. Inside the castle is the wizard, Stanford. "He`s coming." He says. "Cover your butts." "Cover the what?" A knight says as he gets knocked away by the door opening. A Demonic Triangle blasts through the door with an army of gnomes. "Stanford." He says. "Bill Cipher." Stan says. "You`ve hidden the T-Mote well, Old man. Gnomes, Destroy him!" Bill yells.

"Yes, Lord Cipher." They say as they try to shoot Stan with a laser gun. "You`re robots are no match for a master animator!" Stan says. "I see everything!" Then, he got shot by a laser. "MY EYES!" Bill steps up to a golden case. "The T-Mote. The most powerful super-weapon is mine!" He opened the case. Bill yells. "AH, YEAH! THE T-MOTE! NOW MY EVIL POWER WILL BE UNLIMTED! CAN YOU FEEL ME?!" A gnome says as the others carry the now closed case away, "I can feel you."Bill yells. "Nothing`s going to stop me now!" "Wait….." Stan says weakly. "There was a prophecy." Bill groans. "Now there`s a prophecy." "About the power button…." "Oh yes, the supposed missing power button that can somehow magically disarm the T-Mote. Give me a break-" Stan`s eyes started glowing and he says…..

"One day a talented lad or fellow, a special one with book of yellow, will make the power button found from its hidden refuge underground and with a noble army at the helm, this master animator will thwart the T-Mote and save the realm. And be the greatest, most interesting, most important cartoon of all times. All this is true because it rhymes."

Bill rolls his eyes and says. "Oh. Wow. That was a great, inspiring legend…..that you made up!" Bill then kicked Stanford off the ledge. Bill then says. "A special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney."


	3. Meet Dipper

**The Gravity Falls Movie**

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Dipper**

**8 ½ years later…..**

An alarm clock beeped as a young boy awoke, his eyes adjusted. Dipper chuckled, knowing it as the start of a new day. He hit his alarm clock, first missing but then hit it correctly.

He yawned and said. "Good morning apartment! Good morning doorway! Good morning wall. Good morning ceiling. Good morning floor! Ready to start the day!" He went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a long list. "Instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always fit in! Step One: Breathe." Dipper did so.

"Okay, got that one down. Step Two: Greet the day, smile, and say Good Morning City!" Everyone around yelled that too. It echoing though the town. "Step Three: Exercise. Jumping Jacks Hit Them! One." He jumped. "Two. Three. I`M SO PUMPED OUT!"

"Step Four: Shower." Dipper blinked. "Eh, Not today." Dipper then shaved his face. "Shave your face, Yow!" Dipper brushed his teeth. "Brush your teeth." Dipper then held up a comb. "Comb your hair. Yep!" His hair being it`s normal Dipper self.

"Wear Clothes." He almost opened the door but quickly said. "Oop! Almost forgot that one!" He went though all his clothes. "No. Nope. Nu-Uh. Not That. Wrong." He changed into his blue and orange construction outfit and put his pine tree hat on. "Yep, that`s it! Step Nine: Eat a complete breakfast…." He grabbed his croissant from the microwave. "With all the special people in your life….."

Dipper sat on the couch next to a potted plant. "Hey Plant, what do you want to do this morning? Watch TV, Me too!" He turned on the TV.

President Cipher was on the screen. "Hi, I`m President Cipher, president of the Octan Corporation and the world. Let`s take extra care to follow the instructions-" He whispered into the microphone. "Or you`ll be put to sleep….." Then suddenly yelling. "AND DON'T FORGET TACO TUESDAY`S COMING NEXT WEEK! THAT`S THE DAY EVERY RULE-FOLLOWING CIZIZEN GETS A FREE TACO AND MY LOVE! HAVE A GREAT DAY, EVERYBODY!"

Dipper said. "You have a great day too, President Cipher. Man, he`s such a cool guy. I always wanna hear more of what-WAIT DID HE SAY PUT TO SLEEP?!"

Suddenly, the TV changed to a different show. As an announcer said. "Tonight on The hit anime show everyone seems to love and draw fanart of, It`s Naze Hitobito Wa, Korera No Sho O Mi Tsudzukeru Nodesa Ka!" An Anime guy popped up and said the words and twirled his head around.

Dipper laughed and fell of the couch. "What was I talking about? I don`t care."


End file.
